Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to computerized systems and methods for data collection and data analysis, and more particularly, and without limitation, to computerized systems and methods for adaptively identifying and mitigating statistical outliers in aggregated data.
Background Information
Many organizations, such as financial and micro-finance institutions, governmental entities, non-governmental entities, research institutions, and regulatory bodies, collect, aggregate, and analyze data to quantify an impact of their activities upon individuals and business within various geographic regions. In many instances, however, significant logistical, financial, and methodological challenges block avenues by which many organizations may obtain appropriate and reliable data that quantifies an Impact of provided financial services on a particular population.